Worlds Away
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: Selling and buying humans is far from honest. When this is your only way of generating income your morals are twisted and bent beyond repair. Who thought a war would bring these heartless hinds away from their selfish ways? They were both running from who they are and who they should be, it just so happens they were running in the same direction. (SYOC)


Prelude

 _I'm not a criminal, not a real one anyway. I'm just a girl in a man's world, trying to get through a life that was already decided for her._ ~ An extract from Letters to destiny.

If we are being honest and all that shit, I guess I can fess up, with my hands in the sky accepting my flaws, my profession might be somewhat controversial, unorthodox and cruel. But, look at it from my point of view, my father was abandoned with a six week old baby when my mother ran off with Amanin, deciding my Jakkuian father wasn't enough for her.

So there he was, a young child in his hands, with not a penny to his name as my _dearest_ mother decided to take all the money my father had worked for. He was a poor man with a child to raise alone. So he turned to the thing he had been brought up on, the only thing that he knew he could do to ensure the survival of his child, of his daughter.

Slave trading.

So now, I am due to inherit the family business, I have to learn to barter with costumers and question their reasoning for buying the slave. If I don't feel they are a suitable master, I will not sell them unless a large amount of money makes me turn a blind eye. Because, seriously, I need a new bike to travel through the dusty dirt lands of Jakku, seriously all this town is filth and deserts.

Yes, a young innocent looking girl from Jakku sells and buys other life forms in hopes of improving my quality of life by destroying the quality of life for others. But in my defence, I was raised a criminal, I know no other way and there is nothing else in this life for me, who cares about the lost soul of a Jakku girl anyway?

Certainly not the government.

* * *

Anyway, the First Order are way, way worse and they are legal so why a small sale of _willing_ slaves wouldn't be allowed. It's not as if I have any other option in this life, I can't afford a decent education and I can't exactly decide to be join the First Order or the Resistance. I am a crook, through and through.

There never has been any hope for me, my life was chosen before I was even born. I was destined to be a criminal and that is the end of it.

I sit on the edge of the roof to our small, almost shack like home for the slaves. Father decided they were not worth spending wealth upon, the wealth we had acquired over the years meant I now had enough money to do what I always wanted to, Medical School, not that my father would ever allow such a thing. He wants me to be like him, a criminal who stand up against the odds and makes something of herself.

I dangle my legs precariously off the edge of the building, swinging them back and forth as I sigh to myself, before pushing my sandy brown hair from my eyes, as I loom out to the horizon wondering if there is such thing as hope in this dismal life. I look to the golden-orangish sun barely still above the horizon. Its light skewed among the clouds, with some violet, some orange, and some red, all vibrant and alive. A work of art only a few could witness on the naturally dead and empty tapestry of black space.

But I don't need to make something of myself, we are the richest family on Jakku and we practically run the whole place. What is there to prove? That I am just as ruthless, materialist and cruel as my father and family before me?

* * *

I don't wanna be known as the woman who kills and slaughters for money, I don't have the guts to sell other life forms to those with enough money burning in their pockets.

I want to set them all free, give them a ship and send them far from Jakku, maybe to Tatooine, in hopes of keeping these almost dying life forms away from people like my father, my grandfather and other relatives.

Away from people like me.

From the monster I have been shaped into by the unforntunate ways life just leeave you high and dry with only two options; become the monster or die. Just die and see if anyone will give a damn.

Trust me, nobody does.

Jakkuians are arseholes.

But I was raised amongst criminals, my best friends are now part of the First Order, Caryo was a Jakkuian girl who would spend hours with me as we re-enacted the great battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, though she always had to be Vader and insisted that he was just a misunderstood genius. However Caryo was now named CO-8756

Even my first boyfriend turned out to be a maniac but we don't talk about him much, it brings shame to me and just thinking about him makes me want to curl up into a ball and die, die right here on the spot. _Seriously, I have a bad, bad, bad taste in men. Maybe I should just swear celibacy... That would probably be easier than trying to find a guy who isn't ripping me off or being unfaithful... Then again the last guy who cheated on me got shot in the balls, so maybe I don't have to worry too much when it comes to guys._

* * *

So now I'm here, without a best friend, a boyfriend or any friends actually. I stand alone in the dust, trying my best to sell some young guy from around these parts, his deep yellow eyes bore into my soul and are trying to get sympathy from me, luckily over the years I have grown a thicker skin and I don't crumble, I don't care enough about anyone to crumble. I don't have a shred of human decency within me, meaning I have no weakness.

I care for no one.

Even the love I have for my father doesn't take enough space up in my heart to be viewed as something that could be exploited and used against me.

So maybe I am a cold hearted fiend who takes other people's misery and use it to my advantage. And maybe I am inconsiderate of their hardship. And maybe, just maybe I am callous. But it is a cruel world out there, nice people get eaten alive.

* * *

That's what my teacher always used to tell the little girl who sat at the back of the class with her mousy brown hair tied into three buns at the back of her head. Rey that was her name. Apparently, according to the tale old women tell each other to stop them dying from boredom, Rey went on to leave Jakku and ended up fighting with the resistance for the freedom of the galaxy and she defeated the First Order.

Like little Rey could ever do such a thing, she was a timid mouse who would cry waiting for her mummy and daddy to come back home. They never came back and none of us had the heart to tell her that her parents were going to a place where no one comes back from.

So orphan Rey saves the day, while I am stuck trying to sell these freaks to other freaks in hopes of grasping their filthy blood money.

But hey, what else have I got to live for?

It's not like we have racing to keep up with on Jakku, there is no culture to delve deep into and there are definitely no attractive men to spend hours sighing over. Jakkuians are a naturally unattractive race. I guess it was lucky my mother wasn't of Jakku, this means I don't look plain, I am lucky enough to of inherited her gorgeous purple eyes. Shame the rest of me is so basic really.

So here I am, a common criminal tryna make it clean. I want to walk on the straight and narrow but my road insists on leading me down the darker path I have always seemed to follow.

So I'm the heartless hiend who might actually have a heart, I now stand at my cross road, trying to pick the path that will determine all that is in my future.

Am I the villain time painted me to be? Or am I the unsung hero who just got a little lost.

Maybe, I'm just that girl from Jakku fated with something better than this life.

* * *

 **I am officially a Star Wars FANGIRL! The force awakens is actually the reason I wake up in the morning, I love that film so flipping much I want to spend money to watch it again! OMG I WANT TO BE REY, she is just so damn cool and badass!**

 **I had to start writing a story about the film because my creative juices started aflowing and this piece of work came to me. This will include death and destruction, I am warning you now.**

 **I was kind of upset to see that there isn't much Finn fanfiction, I personally am in love with Finn, so I had to start writing some because John needs some loving and I am just the person to give that him that. So this story will revolve around Astra (the girl narrating the story) but it will include Finn, Poe and of course Rey.**

 **Now, I need some help generating ideas for slaves for Astra to barter and sell, are you up for creating any? Of course you are! The form is on my profile and I cannot wait to see the wild and wacky space people you will come up with, I am only accepting the best THREE! So get those PM's in and hopefully yours will be in the story.**

 **I am super excited for this story and I will see you all next time!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


End file.
